


The Calamity

by whizzerdbrown



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Lots of Angst, M/M, Modern AU, and there may be s o m e fluff, apocalypse au, but mainly angst, but there are no zombies its not that kind of apocalypse, its just marvin and the lesbians at first, more of just end of the world, people will die eventually, there will be comedic relief i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzerdbrown/pseuds/whizzerdbrown
Summary: ca•lam•i•tynounan event causing great and often sudden damage or distress; a disaster—To say that the world ended when he and Whizzer split up was a bit of an exaggeration, but that was how it felt. It was only after Marvin met Charlotte and Cordelia that things seemed to be looking up - and then the world literally began to end.—aka: I haven’t seen an apocalypse au for this fandom yet, so I took the liberty of writing one.





	The Calamity

He was only bluffing. He didn’t _truly_ want Whizzer to go. They were arguing - which, looking back, it was stupid and petty anyway - and, back then, Marvin wasn’t one to back down from an argument. So he’d gotten the suitcase and slammed it down in front of Whizzer. He was _bluffing._ Usually, when Marvin did something like that, Whizzer would have given in. He would have apologized, whether it was truly his fault or not, and he would have submitted back into the housewife role that Marvin had stuck him in. But he didn’t. That was it. He _didn’t._ Whizzer looked Marvin in the eyes, with some kind of fiery passion that Marvin hadn’t ever seen before, and Whizzer picked up that suitcase. And he packed it, and he left. And it had been an entire _year_ and Marvin hadn’t heard from him since. 

Reality had crashed down on him that he’d fucked up the day after Whizzer left. That day had him wishing that he could redo everything. Wishing that he could just turn back time. It made him so upset, so angry, that it felt like the world was ending. It felt, to him, like the world was about to be hit with some asteroid, some comet just as fiery as that look in Whizzer’s eyes, and everyone would die. And, back then, Marvin didn’t think he cared. He felt like that could happen and he wouldn’t even mind. He wouldn’t be mad, he wouldn’t be scared. He felt like, back then, he would have accepted it. Because, for as little as he mentioned it, he loved Whizzer - _adored_ him - and now he’s lost him. 

A few months later, Marvin met Cordelia and Charlotte. The two had moved in next door and had knocked on his door, inviting him over for dinner. Cordelia was a wonderful cook, and she was very bright and enthusiastic. Charlotte was snide and sarcastic in the best way. The two of them were enough to make up for that hole in Marvin’s heart, as well as turn him into a better person than he’s ever been before. The lesbians turned his life around, and he finally felt like things were getting better. 

Speaking of the two, they were over. Cordelia had tried a new recipe, and she and Charlotte brought it over to Marvin’s house for their Friday night dinner and movie marathon. The three of them were on the couch, having just finished dinner. Marvin was about to load up Netflix when the loud alarm of the emergency alert broadcast system from his TV caused all three of them to pause. 

They watched as the screen went black, as the bright red words flashed against the background: 

**THIS IS NOT A TEST.**   
**THIS IS NOT A TEST.**   
**THIS IS NOT A TEST.**

Marvin looked at the two women on the couch. Cordelia looked scared. Charlotte looked confused. Marvin didn’t know what emotion was showing on his own face, but he figured it was a mix of what both of his friends were feeling. 

A deep voice came from the television. 

“This is the beginning of _The Calamity,”_ it spoke, sounding way too calm and too computerized for comfort. “This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. This is the beginning of _The Calamity._ Please remain calm and do not–“

And then it shut off. _Everything_ shut off. The house went dark. Pitch black, even. It was silent, all three of them stunned into speechlessness, as if waiting for everything to turn back on and go back to normal. 

An orangish, yellowish light shone in from the window. Marvin stepped closer, shifting the curtain to peer outside. The light was coming from the sky. Marvin told himself then and there _This is the day I die,_ and, unlike a few months ago, he wasn’t ready. And although Marvin wanted to believe that his mind was just overreacting, and that everything would be okay, the loud booming sound that came with the windows breaking told him otherwise. 

—

A year later, all three of them were still alive, and were still grouped together, vowing never to leave each others’ sides. The Calamity had lasted a year, and don’t seem to be letting up anytime soon. 

There were some people, other survivors, that didn’t believe in the Calamity. Other survivors that the three of them had passed, that reached out to them and told them that this was all just a nightmare, that everyone would wake up the next day and everything would be fine. None of them had the heart to tell these people just how wrong they were. 

Other people tried to riot, tried to say that this was all the government’s fault. That if someone different had been elected for president, this wouldn’t have happened. That if the government was managed better, everyone would be safe. They tried to steer clear of these groups, because with the politics and riots seemed to be violence and unnecessary killing. 

The last group of people that they’d encountered were those who’d just given up. Those who laid outside, day and night, waiting to either die of a natural cause or to be killed. Those who dug their own graves in the backyards of rotten, ruined houses that may have once belonged to them or a family that they’d known. 

Marvin, Charlotte, and Cordelia were none of those people. They were survivors, who were going to do their best to do just that. They knew that the Calamity was real. They didn’t know how it started, or why - but they knew it was real, and that they had to put forth the effort to live. 

Earlier on, back when the Calamity had only just started, they heard on the radio that, if they could get overseas, there was an area that was unharmed. And that was their plan. To survive until they could find a way overseas, until they could make it to _wherever_ it was that people were still alive and healthy and sane. 

But, for now, all they could do was survive. 

“Go to bed,” Charlotte whispered. 

Marvin looked over at her from where he stood, watching out the abandoned shop’s window. He’d lost track, by now, of how long he’d been there. “What?”

“Go to bed,” she repeated herself. She stepped out from behind the clerk's desk, where they had put together beds. “I’ll take watch. I’ve slept enough.”

He only looked at her. There was something about keeping watch that Marvin liked. Maybe it was the idea that he was helping keep his friends safe. Maybe it was the fact that, for once, he was able to have friends that could put their trust in him to love them enough to not let them get hurt, to not let anything bad happen. Maybe it was because he knew this was what he _should_ have been trusted for back with Whizzer. Because, yeah, it’s been two years, but Marvin still hasn’t forgotten. 

It seemed to click in Charlotte’s head, then, as she leaned up against the desk, matching Marvin’s stare. “You’re thinking about him again.”

Charlotte had never met Whizzer, but she had certainly heard enough about him that it felt she had. Cordelia had been best friends with Whizzer when the two were in high school, Marvin learned, but she hadn’t seen him since graduation. 

“Do you think he survived?” Marvin asked, looking back out the window. He didn’t give Charlotte enough time to respond. “Do you think Jason survived? Or Trina, or Mendel?”

“Maybe,” Charlotte said. “It’s possible.”

“Maybe they’re all together, somewhere. I know Trina and Whizzer didn’t get along, but… Under circumstances-“

“Marvin. Go to bed.”

He hesitated, glancing at her and then back at the window, before nodding. “Alright. Wake me if anything happens.”

“Of course,” she agreed, taking his place at the window as Marvin went to lay down in the empty makeshift bed. As expected, Cordelia was curled up, asleep, in the other one. 

Sometimes, Marvin felt like he was losing his mind. Worried primarily about his son and his ex-lover, wondering where they were and if they were okay, but also about his ex-wife and her new husband. It’s been at least a year since he’s seen any of them, two years since he’s seen Whizzer. And, sometimes, he felt like it was enough to drive him mad. 

Jason and Whizzer were on his mind as he drifted off into sleep.


End file.
